


Wonders Never Cease

by SimplePleasure



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Follows along with the actual anime, Warnings May Change, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePleasure/pseuds/SimplePleasure
Summary: Looking back, wasn't this all Hanatarou's fault?Eventual Reader/Hisagi Shuuhei





	1. Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach does not belong to me.

"Shuuhei, I'm trying to work here," you comment with a mildly exasperated tone of voice. "Don't you have work to do as a vice-captain?"

Seeming to ignore the underlying warning, Hisagi grins cheekily while continuing to lounge upon one of the beds used by the Fourth Division's medical ward. "I finished for today. Is wrapping bandages in rolls really that tiring for you?"

You twitch at that. Indeed, you've been spending the past two hours rolling up long strips of medical bandages. Which adds to the point of Hisagi's presence being entirely unnecessary. "It is when your lazy ass is annoying me."

"Aw, come on, is that any way to treat a friend?" Shuuhei questions while rolling onto his side to stare at you sitting upon the bed across from him. Organized rolls of white medical cloth used as bandages by the Fourth Division was neatly set up in a pile to your left while a seemingly endless amount was strewn about on your right. "Besides, I thought you'd be lonely sitting here on your own like this. What's wrong with paying a visit?"

Sighing, you concentrate on the task at hand. "Please only 'visit' me if you're sustaining serious injuries. Also, get off that bed already. You're not a patient."

Hisagi feigns a pained expression and grips the section of his uniform above his heart. "Ouch, ouch! My heart! It's being broken by your cold words! This is a critical wound!"

"Yes, that sounds terrible," you immediately respond without missing a beat, using a pair of scissors to cut into the bandages in order to finish up another roll. "It's rather unfortunate that I'm unable to cure mental illnesses."

"Hey, come on. Are you still mad about how I had to cancel our date at the last minute?"

You effortlessly throw the completed roll at his face. He catches it with an amused smirk. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, you flash him a small glare. "For the last time, it wasn't a date and I'm _not_ mad. I thought you were going to show up so I ended up buying more supplies than usual. You were supposed to help me carry all of it back to the Fourth Division as promised."

"Alright, alright. I'm really sorry about that. There was a meeting that came out of nowhere."

"I heard a little about it. Rukia Kuchiki, the girl who was assigned to the Human World, right? She was arrested and brought back to the Soul Society by the Sixth Division's captain and vice captain. Haven't looked into it too much." Regaining your composure, you begin rolling once again. Hisagi silently toys with the bandages previously pitched at him and pinches it between two fingers. "But it sounded serious enough that I was able to forgive you."

"Oh? So you _were_ mad."

You were about to retaliate when a new voice interrupted the coming of a new bout. "Um, (Name)-san, I can take over now. Sorry about leaving you with this while I made my rounds." Isane inclines her head forward slightly to indicate an apology as she enters the room.

"It was no problem at all, Vice-Captain Kotetsu." Smiling politely, you rise from the bed in order to bow to your superior. Hisagi rolls his eyes at your obvious shift in behavior.

Isane's lips curl up into a shy but grateful smile before she blinks in confusion at Hisagi. "Vice-Captain Hisagi? Are you here to visit (Name)-san again?"

"That was the plan, but it seems like I'm unwanted here." Hisagi carefully pulls himself off the bed as well, leaving behind the now ruined roll of bandages. The sight of it made you scowl inwardly.

You bite back a retort. "I'm sorry for being unable to kick him out sooner, Vice-Captain. I'll make sure to escort him back to his own Division."

Isane giggles behind the back of her hand as she brings it up to her face. "It's alright if he comes over. We're not particularly trying to keep people out of here. Besides, you two are good friends, right?"

"Indeed we are." "We're not particularly close or anything." Hisagi and you, respectively, speak up at the same time. He grins while you glower.

Laughing once again, Isane motions to the doorway. "You two are free to have fun. Thanks a lot (Name)-san for doing this at the last minute. You can take the rest of the day off since I've already received your report about your own rounds."

Deciding it'd be best to simply accept the kind offer, you nod firmly in response. "Thank you, Vice-Captain." Turning to the side, you dig your nails into the fabric of Hisagi's shihakushō and begin to drag him along while ignoring his complaints.

"Hey, hey, be a bit more gentle, would ya?" Hisagi grumbles.

"You can handle at least this much, _Vice-Captain_."

Isane smiles to herself as the two voices eventually faded completely. "Those two get along so well."

 


	2. A Comforting Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuhei had it coming.

"Yo, Abarai." Hisagi casually waves over at the red-head. Considering how the current location is the Sixth Division's barracks, it wasn't much of a surprise to find the vice-captain walking around the hallways.

"Hisagi-san?" Renji blinks curiously, slowly coming to a stop to properly acknowledge Hisagi.

"I'm here too," you pipe up, jumping in place to wave your hands in the air from behind Hisagi. You try to step to the side in order to greet Renji, but Hisagi easily anticipates your action and steps in tandem with your footwork. He grins victoriously when you beat at his back.

Used to such a sight, Renji smiles faintly. "Good afternoon, (Last Name)-san. What are you two doing here today?"

"Well, you see," you try to move to the left, but Hisagi immediately blocks your view, "we thought you'd be needing some," to the right, only to be foiled again, "company since we heard," left, block, "you've been rather down late," you finally just settle on raising your right foot and kicking Hisagi in the crotch, " **ly**." You smile brightly at Renji while Hisagi was pathetically twitching on the ground facedown.

Renji silently gives his condolences to Hisagi before replying to your concern, "Thank you, (Last Name)-san. I'm doing alright now. It's just...been a couple of rough days."

"Oh, please." You scoff at his obvious bluff. "If there was anyone who could actually not get affected, it most certainly wouldn't be you." You step forward, hearing a muffled crack from underneath your geta as you walk over Hisagi's spine in order to pull on the hem of Renji's uniform. "Let's go for a few drinks. You should already be all done with your paperwork by now, right?" Guiding Renji to follow you, you purposely put force in your tugging so he had no choice but to walk over Hisagi as well.

Hisagi groans in pain.

Other Sixth Division members carry on with their tasks. They too were used to such antics.

"(Last Name)-san, shouldn't we get Hisagi-san as well?"

"We'll get him after the third round."

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're part of the Fourth Division and not the 11th?" Hisagi questions with a deep frown, arms resting upon the wooden bar.

"Last I checked, no," you reply simply while filling his cup with ice cold sake. It was your form of apology. "It's your fault, you know. Why do you always insist on doing that stupid stunt every time we visit others? Ever since you got taller than me, you've been nothing but a pain."

"It's my way of asserting my dominance," Hisagi insists.

"Is that so?"

Renji snorts in amusement at your banter. He could already feel his mood improve. Though... His gaze becomes distant as he stares into his reflection on the surface of the still sake in his cup. Was it really okay for him to be enjoying himself? While Rukia was in a cell by herself? Guilt was starting to gnaw on his conscience. His eyes widen when he suddenly feels a hand rest on his back and turns his head up. Your expression was one of understanding. "(Last Name)-san?"

"Don't worry about anything for right now, Renji. Take a breather," you urge soothingly. "You might be in a higher position than me, but I was still your upperclassman back in school, remember? During this very moment, titles aren't important. So that means you have to listen to me."

"So contradictory," Hisagi mutters before leisurely drinking his cup. "Since I was technically your upperclassman back then, doesn't that make me the one actually in charge, (Name)?"

"I'll kick you in the balls again. Try me."

"I'm going to send an application for the 11th Division in your stead."

This time, Renji finally laughs aloud.


	3. Warranted Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really couldn't leave him alone.

You yawn openly, covering your mouth with a hand to at least be somewhat modest. You wave to a few of the nurses and smile as they return your greeting happily before continuing on with their duties. Walking through the hallways of the coordinated relief station was part of your daily task. Despite the odd hours, it was fairly easy. Once in a while you would jump in to help if there weren't enough hands, but such moments were rare and sparse.

"(Last Name)-senpai!"

Recognizing the happy yet nervous voice, you glance over your shoulder. "Ah, Hanatarou. Good morning." Deciding it'd be rude to not fully face the timid man, you turn in order to incline your head politely.

"Good morning, (Last Name)-senpai." Hanatarou swiftly bows in response.

"You're up rather early. Did you get a promotion or something?"

"Ah, no, that probably won't ever happen," Hanatarou replies instantly with a small smile. "I've been assigned janitorial duty at the Sixth Divison."

Recalling that such a thing was in a prior report, you nod in understanding. "I forgot about that. But still, you're not required to be there until around noon, right?"

"O-Oh, n-no, well, y-yes..." Hanatarou pokes the tips of his fingers against each other as he nervously stares off to the side. "It's just that lately I've been...having fun there?"

"Fun? Doing janitorial work?" You narrow your eyes in suspicion. Though it was unfortunate to say, Hanatarou wasn't the type of kid you'd associate the word 'fun' with. "Are you being bullied again?"

"N-No! Nothing like that!" Hanatarou quickly assures with a panicked expression. "I just, u-um..."

"I already finished my morning round. I'll accompany you to the Sixth Division, Hanatarou."

"E-Eh?! S-Senpai, there's no need to!"

"I have to make sure for myself that you're not being bullied again. It might not be the 11th Division, but you're the type that's easy to bully."

"Urk!"

"Plus you're rather spineless, so it's easy for you to be forced into doing something."

"Guh!"

"Not to mention—"

"P-Please stop, senpai! You're bullying me right now!"

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki? She's the reason why you've been having fun?"

Hanatarou, feeling ashamed, hangs his head while gripping onto his favorite broom. He stands outside of the cell containing the prisoner that seems to be affecting those around you more than you initially believed. She was understandably confused by your presence, vaguely seeming to recognize you but not enough to attach a name to. However, Rukia assumes that Hanatarou was in for a scolding due to his body language and stands up in order to bow. Because of her position, she was unable to see you blink at her in astonishment. "Hanatarou has been nothing but diligent and kind. Please pardon my impoliteness for involving him with anything unsavory. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"...Rukia-san?" Hanatarou stares at the prisoner in amazement. To have Rukia, a Kuchiki noble, bowing to someone she barely knew in order to apologize on his behalf... He forces back his tears.

A few moments pass by in stunned silence.

"...Pfft." You cover your curved lips with your left hand, shoulders trembling. Eventually, finding it unbearable, you tilt your head back to laugh, holding your stomach with both hands. "Hahaha! No wonder why Hanatarou's been so positive lately!" You wave off her wide-eyed expression. "Don't worry, he's not in trouble or anything. I was just concerned if he was being bullied into coming in early. It wouldn't be the first time." Your laughter dies down. Smiling gently, you approach the cell. "Please raise yourself. You have nothing to apologize for, Rukia Kuchiki. If anything, I'd be the one in trouble. I'm not exactly allowed to be in here."

"Senpai..."

You grin at the teary-eyed Hanatarou. "I'm glad to see you made such a nice friend, Hanatarou."

Hanatarou's bottom lip trembles before he manages to force out a beaming smile. "Un! Rukia-san's been teaching me all sorts of things about the human world. It's always interesting to hear her stories!"

"Heh~ Sounds like fun." Slightly embarrassed, Rukia blushes lightly and turns away from your pleased face as you tilt your head to the side with an amused hum. "That's right, I haven't properly introduced myself yet." Holding a hand to your chest, you bow politely. "My name is (Name) (Last Name), the 5th Seat of the Fourth Division."

Rukia scans your form from top to bottom. Wearing the usual shihakushō with the Fourth Division medical kit strapped over your left shoulder, you kept your appearance tidy and well kept. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Rukia."

"Ho? Not introducing yourself with your family name?" Noting her muteness on that part, you let it go after saying, "Well, right now isn't exactly the most ideal situation for introductions. I'm sorry we couldn't have properly met under the right circumstances." You walk over towards Hanatarou, patting his head affectionately. "I'm going to head back now. Hanatarou, don't cause Rukia-san too much trouble."

"I-I won't!"

"Well, if there's anything you can be confident in, it's your cleaning skills, I suppose."

Rukia smiles faintly as you wave goodbye from over your shoulder. Even though she knew her fate, she couldn't help but feel a little glad that she was able to meet some kind people before then.

* * *

 

  
You yawn once again after exiting the Sixth Division's territory, heading straight towards the Fourth Division. Though relieved that Hanatarou made a friend, you also couldn't help but feel a pang of bitterness as you remind yourself that Rukia was a prisoner now. The poor guy. Despite being so kind-hearted and loyal, his lack of confidence made him an easy target. It didn't help that the 11th Division was already full of those that went out of their way to torment the soul reaper. He deserved to feel more confident. "Though, not too confident. He'll end up with an inflated ego like Shuuhei," you finish your thought aloud.

A familiar weight settles on the top of your head in the form of folded arms, forcing you to bend your knees a bit. "What's this? Saying my name so early in the morning? You must have really missed me." Hisagi grins cheekily before pulling back in order to avoid another kick to his crotch. Turning around, you realize that he wasn't alone. Noticing your confusion, he explains, "Out on patrol. Just received a report that there's some Ryoka spotted."

"Oh, so you actually do do work."

"...You know, I _am_ the vice-captain."

"You're just Shuuhei."

"...Was that supposed to be an insult?"

About to respond with further sarcasm, you hear the sound of something hurtling from the sky. Everyone faces upward as the White Road Gate quickly approaches. Just as it touches the ground, a cloud of dust billows from the impact site, approaching your group's general area. A pull on your arm forces you to press up against Hisagi's chest. Hisagi shields your eyes to ensure that none of the particles would enter, closing his own as the breeze brushes through his already unruly locks. You mentally roll your eyes at his sudden display of protectiveness but otherwise find his action to be rather heartwarming though unnecessary. Eventually the dust dies down and everyone was able to regain their composure. Taking a step from out of Hisagi's hold, you pat down your uniform to get rid of the excess dust. "I don't see why it has to drop from the sky every single time. Who do they think has to clean up after the mess?"

"Wow, okay, you're welcome."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

Hisagi sighs. "Anyways, it looks like the Ryoka have landed outside of the Seirei Gate."

"Since they're on that side, there's no need for us to go," one of the other members says.

"Ah. Especially since on that side..." A loud crash can be heard from outside the gate. "Jidanbo will be there." Everyone seemed to be in agreement. "We'll leave this to Jidanbo. Let's head back." He glances at you just as you stifle another yawn. He smirks. "Need me to carry you back, sleepy head?"

"I have two legs. I can walk."

"Still can't use Shunpo as well as me."

"Just get out of here already." Shooing him with the flick of your wrist, you ignore his chuckle. The group eventually heads back to their usual route. Left behind, you glance back at the gate, noticing the continuous barrage of attacks creating small shockwaves through the ground. "They might not be that bad if it didn't take a single strike to make them stop." Shrugging, you decide to return to your previous path towards the Fourth Division and turn on your heels.

Gin Ichimaru smiles at you as he passes by, going at his own pace towards the gate.

Your eyes briefly trail after him, but otherwise you continue on.

Such a creepy fellow.

 


	4. Impending Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idon'tknow.

"(Name), do you have a moment?" Unohana's gentle voice never fails to bring a smile to your face. She enters the office with an air of grace.

You immediately stand up from your desk to bow. "Captain Unohana! Of course. Is it about the ikebana gathering for this month?"

Unohana smiles pleasantly while closing her eyes. "Why, yes. How did you know?"

"Ah, well, since it's the start of a new month and Captain Unohana is always so well prepared, I figured you'd like to discuss the details earlier than later."

Giggling softly, Unohana nods in confirmation. "Thank you for such kind words, (Name). You know me well."

"Of course. I've been part of the Division for many years now."

"That's true." Unohana scans the room, noticing that you were the only occupant. It was almost 2 a.m., so it's understandable for it to be rather empty. "It's already so late. Shouldn't you be in bed by now? We can save this discussion for another day."

"I was late for my noon inspection yesterday, so I wanted to make up for it by helping Vice-Captain Kotetsu with some of her paperwork."

"I see... Please make sure to rest properly. Your health is important."

"Yes, Captain Unohana. Are you heading to the emergency meeting now?"

Unohana nods. "It seems that the Head Captain has arranged for a meeting in regards to the events of yesterday."

"When Captain Ichimaru attacked the Ryoka?"

"You're quite well informed."

You nervously scratch at your cheek with an awkward smile. "Well, I'm friends with the vice-captain of the Ninth Division. All of the reports go there anyways."

"Boyfriend?"

"Captain Unohana, please don't tease me."

"Fufu, that wasn't my intention. Well then..." You both exchange bows. "I best be going now. Good night, (Name)."

"Have a safe journey, Captain Unohana."

After bidding your captain farewell, you slump back down into your seat, intent on finishing the last of the stacks. Vice-Captain Kotetsu was partly the reason why you've been working on the reports. Another part was due to Hanatarou's drop in happiness following Rukia Kuchiki's move to the Senzaikyū. The last time you saw him, he was hunched over his favorite broom while trembling. You had expected it, but it didn't lessen the feeling of pity. Closing your eyes, you briefly recall Hisagi's exhausted expression when you visited him earlier during the day.

_"(Name)? Did you need something?" Hisagi turned away from one of the Division members when sensing your presence. He quickly gave the same member instructions before walking over._

_"Just dropping off Vice-Captain Kotetsu's reports. She left with Captain Unohana to inspect Jidanbo's injuries." You held out a thin stack of white sheets. Peering at his tired face curiously, you looked around and saw nothing but rushing Soul Reapers. "It's pretty busy here."_

_"You can thank Captain Ichimaru for that." Sighing, Hisagi accepted the paperwork. "Sorry, but I have to get back to work. I'll contact you later."_

_"Just take care of yourself, Shuuhei. I don't want to find you in my Division passed out from overworking."_

_"Would you be my personal nurse?"_

_"Not in a million years."_

_"Got it. I'll have to pass out in a million years then."_

_With a wry smile, you shook your head._

You make a mental note to bring some medicine the next time you saw him. Hopefully he'd be able to get enough rest by then. Well, if your closest friend was getting worked to the bone, he won't be doing it alone. Rolling up your sleeves while opening your eyes, you dip your pen in the jar of ink positioned on the corner of the desk and pull on the little tab to fill it up. With a new sense of purpose, you set off. Time proceeds normally, the sound of your pen scratching against the papers almost lulling you into a tempting slumber. Nearly an hour passes by and you were beginning to fear that the end was nowhere near.

**Urgent Alert! Urgent Alert! Intruders in Seireitei! All Divisions get into positions! I repeat! Urgent Alert! Urgent Alert!**

...Suddenly, sleep and paperwork seemed to be the last things on your mind. Jumping from your seat, you dash over to the nearest window, only to end up yelping before gripping onto the ledge for dear life as a sudden quake causes you to lose your balance momentarily. After regaining your footing, you glance upward and can't help the feeling of shock and awe washing over you. A bright sphere of light was sparking dangerously while pressing against the barrier. The impact alone probably threw a number of Soul Reapers off their feet. You continue watching, not noticing how your nails were beginning to dig into the wood frame.

_'Please, don't break through.'_

Mentally pleading, you narrow your eyes. After a few more moments of the ground rumbling, the sphere slips through before bursting like a bubble. Your blood runs cold. The bright bluish light gathers once again in order to form a whirlpool. You shield your eyes from the blinding sight. The light eventually shifts into an orange hue before essentially spitting out smaller rays of light into four different directions.


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely they were more capable than they appeared... Right?
> 
> ...
> 
> Right?

"Hanatarou still isn't here?" you question tiredly, inspecting the gathering of Relief Teams.

"There's no time to wait for him!" Iemura shouts. "I already sent out the call!"

"I'll go look for him."

"Do what you want! Everyone, we're heading out now! This is not a drill!"

"Yessir!"

Separating from Iemura's group, you make a beeline for the opposite direction. Though Hanatarou was depressed, it wouldn't affect his terrible sense of direction.

_**BOOM** _

Or his habit of getting involved with unfortunate accidents.

Sighing, you start heading towards the direction of the sound. Though there's been frequent booms throughout the entire morning, you had a feeling that this one would lead you to your objective.

"...aaay!"

You blink as a new sound overpowers the clacking of your geta against the tiled floor. Pausing just as you reached an intersection, you peek around the corner only to see two men running towards you. They were leaving behind a cloud of dust. However, what really caught your eye wasn't just the orange hair and odd green outfit. It was what they were bringing along.

"Outta the waaaay!" the two shout.

"Waaah!" Hanatarou's feeble scream seemed to have gone unheard as the green guy continues carrying him like a sack of potatoes under his arm.

Hanatarou, how did you even...

Shaking your head, you quickly follow after the two, but choose a silent approach. Hanatarou who was facing the opposite direction due to his current predicament, blinks at the sight of you following after the three of them and begins to open his mouth. You immediately motion for him to remain quiet by holding a finger to your lips. Seeing as how the orange-haired Ryoka was able to mow down a dozen Soul Reapers, Hanatarou was hesitant for you to face a similar fate and complies. You point to the left twice before writing the characters for 'storage room' in the air. Hanatarou nods.

"N-No one will find us if we go to the storage room on the left!"

"Ha?! Wait, when the hell did you get here?!" the man with the bandanna tied around his head shouts in surprise as he stares at Hanatarou.

"Shut up, Ganju! What did he say? Left?! Alright!"

"Ah, not my left!"

"Ha?! Wait, where the hell did we come from again?!"

"Why does this Seirei-whatchamacall it have so many frickin paths?!"

...T-They were the Ryoka, right?

Hanatarou seems to have given up and expresses his apology for letting you down via teary eyes. You sigh. They seemed incompetent enough. You'd worry about getting killed another time. Right now, Hanatarou was your priority. You increase your speed, easily matching their pace. Ignoring their startled expressions, you say, "Follow me if you don't want to alert all of Soul Society."

"Like hell we're gonna trust some random ass—"

"Lead the way!" the orange boy interrupts his companion.

"Oi, Ichigo, we can't trust her!"

"We don't have many choices right now! Besides, most of this is your fault to begin with!"

"What was that?!"

"..." You deadpan. "Just come with me. And stop shouting already."

* * *

 

"This should be good enough. Those idiots from the 11th Division have never seen a mop in their lifetime; they'd never think to look here first, so we won't have to worry too much for now." You push aside a piece of equipment so that it completed the makeshift wall you constructed. The four of you are now situated on the floor behind said wall. On the off chance that someone peeks in, they'd have to actually walk to the very back in order to discover you all.

"I'm Hanatarou Yamada."

"Too hard to remember," the two state in unison.

...Well, if they could learn to be quiet, then maybe it'd lessen such a chance.

"Eh? E-Everyone tells me it's an easy name to remember!"

"That so? I get 'Tarou Yamada' or 'Hanako Yamada'. But 'Hanatarou' is too hard to remember, too hard."

"You didn't have to say it twice..."

Walking over, you knelt beside Hanatarou to pat his back comfortingly.

"Besides, aren't you two our enemies?" Ganju recalls while pointing.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so laid back and introducing yourself?"

"...Oh, that's right. Now that you mention it..."

"Why did we bring this guy with us?!" Ichigo demands.

"Couldn't help it! He was nearby, so I accidentally carried him with us!"

"Accidentally?! What do you mean, accidentally?! Do you pick up whatever's lyin' on the ground?!"

"Shut up! You didn't notice him yourself until just a bit ago either!"

Hanatarou anxiously glances over at you, wordlessly expressing his concern over their increasing volume. Taking the hint, you undo the strap of your medical kit.

And promptly smack the both of them over the head with it.

Groaning, they clutch their skulls while hunching over on the ground.

You adjust the bag so that it once again rested against your back. Never once did you change your expression. "Keep it down, you two. We'll be caught at this rate and it'll completely defeat the purpose of bringing you guys here."

At those words, they finally settled down. Ganju throws a nasty glare in your direction. Unfazed since the 11th Division often did such a thing as well, you turn to the orange-haired Soul Reaper. He was staring at you curiously while rubbing the back of his head. "Um, and you are...?"

"My name is (Name) (Last Name). I'm also from the Fourth Division. I saw you carrying our 7th Seat, so I really couldn't just let it go."

"Even though we could've killed you?" Ichigo prompts.

"Well, there was that possibility. But Hanatarou takes priority over my own safety."

"S-Senpai...!"

You smile gently at the timid man, stroking his hair affectionately. "Sorry you had to face such a frightening ordeal on your own, Hanatarou." Since he's rather short and reaches your shoulders, you ended up staring down at him.

Ichigo briefly remembers the faces of his younger sisters before shaking off the memories. Standing to his feet, he glances over at Ganju while ignoring the two Fourth Division members. "But still, if it's what that bald guy said, and even if Rukia is in that white tower," both you and Hanatarou pause, "the problem is which road to take to get there."

"Hm... Oh, that's right. I have a map." Ganju proceeds to pull out a poorly drawn map. Ichigo stands to his right to take a gander at his creation. "We wouldn't want to run into any captains along the way, huh? If only we knew the enemy's positions..."

"By the way... There are no roads on this map." Pause. "What the? What's this?"

_**Peace!** _

"! Did you draw this map yourself?!"

"What?! It's better than having nothing!"

_Click_

Both Ganju and Ichigo become silent the moment they hear you undo the clasp holding your medical kit. Taking their silence as compliance, you redo the holding and sit back down. Only for Hanatarou to speak up instead, "Rukia... Are you talking about Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo freezes before turning around to stare down at the still kneeling Hanatarou. "Just as I thought... That's who it is, isn't it? The younger sister of the Sixth Division Captain, currently held in maximum security... Then that 'white tower' you referred to is the Senzaikyū."

"Oi, Hanatarou." With a warning tone, you whisper to him, "Don't do this. I just managed to get you back."

Hanatarou shakes his head and faces forward with a conviction you've never seen before. "I... I know the hidden way into that tower."

"Hanatarou!"

"Senpai, I'm sorry for wasting your efforts like this." Hanatarou turns around in order to bow, flattening himself to the floorboards. "Please head back before Iemura-san questions where you are. I don't wish to cause you any further trouble."

"..." You heave a deep sigh. Pressing the palm of your right against your forehead, you numbly remind him, "You know I can't do that. I already got myself involved. Why do you always end up in these sort of situations, Hanatarou?"

"Eheheh..."

"That's not something to laugh about..." Shaking your head, you turn to Ichigo and Ganju before standing up. "Forget it. It's not a problem as long as we don't get caught. Let's get going now while things are still quiet. Hanatarou, you plan on using _that_ , don't you?"

Hanatarou beams. "As expected of (Last Name)-senpai!"

"'That'?" Ichigo and Ganju repeat while blinking.


	6. Hanatarou's Reason

"Huh, I would've never thought to use the sewer system," Ganju admits.

"Yes, this sewer system runs underground throughout the Seireitei, so we can go anywhere without running into obstacles," Hanatarou informs as he continues to lead everyone with you following at the very end.

"Don't the others know about this place? It was under an ordinary-looking tile..."

"Yes, everyone knows about it, but I doubt they'll catch up with us down here."

"Why's that?" Ichigo inquires.

"The only ones that fully comprehend this complex system are members of the Fourth Division, those of us who specialize in relief and aid."

"...Relief and aid," Ganju repeats under his breath. He glances behind him to give you a look of disbelief.

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"N-No. Please put your bag back on..." Quickly turning back to face forward, he says, "Oh, I see, this system is also used as a pathway for relief and aid. That's why only the relief and aid company needed to master this system."

"Ahaha..." Hanatarou laughs nervously as he slows to a stop. "Not exactly..."

"It's part of our duty to clean up the sewer system," you supply with folded arms. "We're considered to be the weakest Division since we don't specialize in anything combat related. As a result, a lot of the janitorial jobs land in our laps."

"...I feel kind of sorry for the Fourth Division," Ganju states.

"No, it's not really all that bad." Hanatarou laughs once more before continuing on.

Ichigo, who has been silent for the majority of the trek, finally calls out, "Hanatarou."

"Huh?" Hanatarou stops.

"Why are you going this far for us? We're your enemies. And just because we want to go to the white tower..."

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Why are you guiding us without question?"

Hanatarou hangs his head. "I know a lot about you... from listening to Rukia-san. Ichigo Kurosaki..." Not expecting to have his full name be revealed, Ichigo tenses as Hanatarou turns around to peer up at him. "Please...save Rukia-san!"

Silence follows after Hanatarou's desperate plea. You easily pass by Ganju and Ichigo in order to rest your hand on Hanatarou's head. "Calm down, Hanatarou. There should be a gap between the walls up ahead. Let's take a break for now." Forcefully turning Hanatarou around, you urge him to move forward. "Thanks to some Ryoka, I haven't gotten any sleep yet. So I need a breather myself."

* * *

"To be honest, I was scared of her at first. After all, she is nobility. But..." Hanatarou pulls his knees closer to his chest. The four of you were now sitting within the somewhat cramped space.

"But?" Ganju urges.

"Rukia-san scolded me on my first day." Recalling their first exchange, Hanatarou smiles. "Her voice was much kinder than what I had expected. I was quite relieved. Ever since that day, my daily cleaning at the barracks gradually became something to look forward to. And little by little, Rukia-san started telling me all kinds of things. Of all the stories Rukia-san told me of the human world... the majority of them were always about this one person." Hanatarou glances over at Ichigo with a meaningful look. "Shortly thereafter, an official order was sent to Rukia-san..." He trails off sadly.

"How do you say this... She's a strange Soul Reaper, that one," Ganju mutters.

"Ah, she's a strange one."

"Huh?"

Ichigo swiftly stands up, his expression hard. "That's why we're here to rescue her." With that said and done, Ichigo began to continue down the original path. Panicked, Hanatarou and Ganju stand up as well.

"Eh? O-Oi! W-Wait a minute!" Ganju shouts after Ichigo, quickly following after him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hanataro nervously asks, glancing at you for verification.

You shake your head before motioning him to follow them.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo eventually breaks out into a faster pace which soon evolves into an all out sprint. "I swear, I won't let you die, Rukia!"

"You're going to get lost if you run without a sense of direction, idiot!"

"Dobwah!"

Something collides into the back of Ichigo's head, forcing him to skid to a stop and fall face first. You huff indignantly after reaching his fallen form. Picking up your thrown medical kit, you carefully dust it off before tying it back onto your person. "We have to take a right here. Not go forward."

Ichigo's body twitches. "W-Why didn't you just shout?"

"It seemed like you were too absorbed in your passionate declaration to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Figured that this would've been the fastest method."

"(Last Name)-senpai! Please don't be violent with them!" Hanatarou pleads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the fastest way.


	7. Hanako Yamada

Ichigo continues to scowl at you even after you help him up. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think it'd hurt that much."

"I thought the Fourth Division specialized in taking care of others or something," Ichigo mutters.

"(L-Last Name)-senpai might seem violent, but she's one of the top healers we have!" Hanatarou states defensively.

You promptly wave off his efforts. "No, no, you should've left out the 'violent' part, Hanatarou."

"...Ah." Realizing his mistake, Hanatarou falls silent. He turns around to point into the air. "There, that's the Senzaikyū."

"You're changing the subject?" you deadpan.

"We're definitely closer to it, but look at that! It looks like it's going to be a rough road ahead."

"The mist is clearing. Let's hurry." As the mist still hindered your guys' vision, Ichigo decided it'd be best to walk towards the staircase to avoid any potential surprises. Just as your group was a few meters away, Ichigo pauses in his step. "Hmm?"

"Is something the matter, Ichigo?" Ganju asks curiously as Ichigo holds out a hand to signal for everyone else to stop as well.

"There's someone by the stairs."

You squint, trying to see if Ichigo could truly tell or if he was just spouting something to sound cool. However, as the mist thins out, and a barely visible form emerges, you feel a bit a impressed.

Until you see red hair.

"It's been a while." Renji pushes his visor up to rest it on his tattooed forehead. "Do you remember my face?"

"...I would've liked to forget it, but there's still a mountain of payback I owe you... Renji Abarai!"

You could feel the sweat drip down your back as you face away from the sight, hoping Renji would be unable to notice your presence. Ahh, why did Hanatarou have to get involved? You didn't even know this Rukia Kuchiki that well.

"That's a surprise. You remembered my name, too." Unfortunately for you, the mist clears away completely by the time Renji reaches the last step. "That's pretty good." Renji flashes a malicious grin.

"Well thank you."

"W-Who is this guy? His Reiatsu is on a completely different level than those earlier guys," Ganju states with wide eyes.

Hanatarou who was visibly much more shocked, staggers back a few steps. "T-That, that person is... Renji Abarai. The Sixth Division's vice-captain!"

"! Vice-captain?!"

"I'm truly surprised... I thought you'd be dead after Captain Kuchiki's attack." Renji pauses. Though Ichigo was staring intently at him, out of the corner of his eye, the orange-haired teen could sense that someone behind him was fidgeting. "...(Last Name)-san?"

You jump at the sound of your name, continuing to stare off to the side. "E-Eh? (Last Name)? Never heard of that. M-My name is Hanako Yamada!"

"..."

Deciding it'd be best to intervene, Ichigo begins to walk towards Renji. Renji pushes his questions back for now in favor of confronting the guy who was the reason one of his dearest friends was currently being held in the tower behind him. "I don't know how you managed to survive, or why you're with (Last Name)-san, but I'll praise you." Renji resumes his walking in order to meet Ichigo halfway. Renji pushes the hilt of his zanpakuto up with his left thumb before completely withdrawing the blade from its sheath with his right hand. "But this is as far as you go. As I've told you before, I will kill the one who stole Rukia's powers."

Ichigo wraps his right hand over the bandaged hilt of his own zanpakuto.

"As long as you're alive, Rukia can't get her powers back!" Renji begins to quicken his pace.

"How can you say that after taking her back just to kill her?!" Ichigo follows Renji's example before having the bandages fly off the hilt, charging straight at the redhead. "I'm coming through!"

"Try it if you can! If only you can defeat me!"

Their clash causes sparks to fly. In more than one sense.

It's not like you can interfere either. If they could fight against each other on the level of vice-captains, you'd be squashed in the crossfire. On one side you have Renji who you've known to be a sweet albeit rough young man ever since his years in the academy. On the other side is the Ryoka who you, quite frankly, hold no feeling of attachment to. But if fails, then what? Sure you could try and get all of the blame pinned to yourself, but knowing Hanatarou, he wouldn't be able to stand such a thing. Actually, considering Hanatarou's recent choices, you wouldn't be too surprised if he attempted to finish what the Ryoka started. You originally planned on trying to convince Hanatarou to leave with you after guiding the two Ryoka far enough. Sure there was the possibility of being caught, but not by fucking Renji!

"And I still haven't gotten a wink of sleep..."

"I-Is that really important right now, (Last Name)-senpai?"

"Of the highest of the highest importance. I was up all night doing paperwork, you know? And then the Ryoka managed to cross the barrier and the Fourth Division was immediately called to action. Actually, where were you earlier?"

"Ah, I tried to get into the Senzaikyū to see Rukia-san. But they wouldn't let me through..."

"..."

"..."

"Hanatarou."

"Y-Yes, senpai?"

"You're surprisingly bold despite being so spineless."

"...W-Was that a compliment or an insult?"


	8. Zabimaru

While Ichigo and Renji were immersed in their fight, you take this chance to sit down. Hanatarou stares at you in silent astonishment. "U-Um, senpai? I don't think it's safe for you to be sitting here right now..."

"Well, neither is it safe to be standing. Should we try and make a break for it?"

"? Break for it?" Ganju repeats.

"I mean, those two," you point at them with your thumb, "might be going at it for a while. During the time that they're fighting, what's there to guarantee that someone won't come to investigate and find all of us in one go? We'd be surrounded. Not to mention, all Divisions are on high alert."

Ichigo and Renji clash once again, this time creating a gust of wind that rustles your usually tidy uniform.

"But he's fighting against a vice-captain! No matter how strong he is, he can't win!" Ganju exclaims. "We wouldn't have enough time to escape!"

"No, that...may not be the case," Hanatarou deducts slowly as he stares at the duo. "Please take a good look at Ichigo-san."

"...All I see are two guys grunting and shouting," you state.

Ichigo releases a powerful cry as he applies more force behind his Zanpakuto, effectively pushing Renji back until they collide into the rocks surrounding the staircase.

"He's completely overpowering Vice-Captain Abarai!" Hanatarou couldn't help but be filled with amazement. "That guy... Ichigo-san... What exactly is he?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Ganju replies, equally dazed.

You yawn. "He's a monster."

"Oi, Ichigo Kurosaki..." Despite being pinned against stone, Renji seems to be capable of holding a conversation normally. "How do you plan on saving Rukia?"

"How?"

"Even if you defeat me here, there are still 11 vice-captains left. And above them, there are 13 captains. Unless you defeat them all, there's no way to save Rukia. And you think you can do that?"

Without missing a beat, Ichigo replies with a firm voice, "Of course! Who cares how many captains there are? How many vice-captains? It doesn't matter! I'll defeat them!" Ichigo's shouting wakes you up. "I'll defeat them all if they get in my way!"

"What's that? Where do you get your confidence from?" Renji could feel his blood beginning to boil. "Why are you so worked up over this? Your Zanpakuto has changed, huh? Don't think you're stronger just because of that! Don't get cocky!" Just as he finishes talking, his Zanpakuto shines.

"!" Sensing danger, Ichigo quickly moves to separates himself, but was unable to fully anticipate Renji's repelling force and flies back.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji slides his hand over his blade. It morphs into a jagged shape. With a single swing, Renji sends his Zanpakuto flying in the airborne Ichigo's direction. The sections extend out, allowing for an increase in length.

With limited options, Ichigo can only brace himself while holding his Zanpakuto in front with the flat side taking the brunt of the impact. Once his feet manage to touch the ground, he attempts to try and use his regained balance to slow down the velocity. Sensing Ichigo's intention, Renji puts in more force. Ichigo's expression essentially states how he's incapable of being able to stop Zabimaru.

"Ah."

"Waaah!" Hanatarou and Ganju yelp as they run to the side in order to avoid the collision.

You had rolled to the other side, arms wrapped around your legs as you slow to a stop. Now on your side, you blink at Renji who blinks back at you. He frowns thoughtfully before deciding to have Zabimaru return to its original length. Turning to the now destroyed building, Renji says, "You seem to think that you already know my strength just by fighting me once... But let me tell you something." Renji starts to approach the destruction at a leisurely pace. "When the ranked vice captains and above are sent outside, our powers are severely limited so that we don't aversely affect the human world. My strength right now is five times greater than before. So no matter how strong you become, there's no way you can defeat me."

Brief silence.

"Haa?"

Not expecting for a response so quickly, Renji's eyes widen a bit.

"So that means that attack just now...was the best you've got?" Ichigo slowly emerges from the hole, Zanpakuto resting against his shoulder as he steps out. "Didn't affect me! Not at all!" Blood mars the right side of his face. "Thank you! If 11 of these are what I'm going to face, I think I can handle it!"

Renji clicks his tongue in annoyance. However, he quickly ends up smirking. "What an idiot!"

More red droplets begin to gush out of Ichigo's wound as the sky starts to match his hair's orange hue. You instinctively stand up and make a move to heal Ichigo's wound. He holds his hand up before you can reach over. "This much is nothing..."

You frown, stopping yourself as well. What were you just about to do?

"Heh, you talk big, but it seems standing is about all you can do!" Renji leaps into the air with Zabimaru already extended. Ichigo quickly follows him with his eyes. "It's over!" Renji declares while swinging downward.

Ichigo ducks and skids to the side, grabbing your startled self as well with his free arm so that the debris wouldn't hurt you. Stunned, you can only meekly thank him under your breath as he sets you back down. Ichigo juts his chin in Hanatarou's direction. Understanding his signal, you quickly move away.

Renji eyes you temporarily but makes no move to stop you and returns his attention back to Ichigo. "If you didn't exist... If she didn't meet you... Rukia wouldn't have to go through all of this!" While swinging down Zabimaru, Renji also had it retract at the same time in order to create a sawing motion that could easily tear through Ichigo.

Ichigo evades the attack by jumping onto the roof of the building he was previously thrown into.

"I won't let you get away!" Renji easily follows after the Ryoka, brandishing Zabimaru with practiced ease.

Hanatarou's expression is vacant by the time you reach the other two. Staring up at the fight, Hanatarou begins to despair aloud, "It's impossible... It's impossible, after all. Taking on a vice-captain..."

"Oi, oi, where did your enthusiasm from earlier go, Hanatarou?" you question. Smiling tiredly, you ruffle his hair despite his complaints. "We don't know for sure how things will turn out. Whether it will be in Renji's favor or in the Ryoka's; only time will tell." Your smile drops. "But you know as well as I do. We can't interfere right now. The most you can do is hope both of them somehow come out alive."

"W-What are you saying?! We have to kill that vice-captain in order to—" Ganju starts, but is interrupted by your sharp glare.

"Let me make this clear, Ryoka. Just because I helped lead you here, it doesn't mean I'm on your side. I know that vice-captain personally. If it comes down to it, I might try and end Ichigo Kurosaki's life myself. No matter how weak I may be, if he actually survives, he'd be in no shape to defend himself."

"(L-Last Name)-senpai?"

Your smile returns tenfold. Rubbing Hanatarou's head affectionately, you add, "Well, that's my last resort. Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see for now. Hanatarou, I'm doing this for your sake, you know?"

"...Un."

Ganju frowns deeply at your shift in attitude. Just what was your deal? Going this far just for the sake of some whimpy kid. Unless...

"Are you two lovers?"

Hanatarou openly gawks at Ganju. You stare at him expressionlessly. "N-No! It's not like that! Senpai has always been someone I admired!"

"Hanatarou's more like a little brother to me." You lean down to whisper to Hanatarou, "These Ryoka are way too strange. Are you sure you want to help them?"

"I'm...pretty sure?"

"You don't sound very confident."


	9. Apology

"Stubborn bastard. You want to save Rukia that badly?" Renji snarls down at Ichigo.

Ichigo breathes heavily for a moment before spitting back, "Idiot! Not 'want'! I **will** save Rukia!"

"Quit messing with me!" Renji throws Zabimaru forward, sawing into Ichigo's shoulder. "Rukia's crime became more serious because you stole her powers!" Renji pulls back before lurching in front once again. "Do you understand?! It's YOUR fault! It's your fault that Rukia will be killed!"

Ichigo receives the swing, holding his Zanpakuto in the air once again with both hands so that the flat side faces Renji. "I know that! That's why I...will save her!" With a single shove from Ichigo, Renji has Zabimaru retract. They both turn still while glaring at each other, Zanpakuto lifted into the air. The silence is soon broken once Ichigo charges forward with a battle cry.

"You bastard!" Renji screams before thrusting Zabimaru at Ichigo.

Ichigo steps to the side at the last moment, allowing Zabimaru to run into the ground. Nevertheless, he continues onward. For the second strike, Ichigo tilts his head. The whirring of Zabimaru slicing through the air gave Ichigo the chills, but he pushes that feeling down. Ichigo then strikes against the side of the extended Zabimaru. It curves as a result, rendering it useless in its current state.

"Che!" Clicking his tongue, Renji had no other choice but to have it return to its normal length. However, during the middle of the process, Renji came to realize Ichigo's intention and gasps.

Ichigo forces his legs to endure the pain one last time in order to jump above the red-head, Zanpakuto in both hands ready to strike down. "This is the end, Renji!"

Contrary to Ichigo's belief that he'd hit the mark, Renji rotates his body to the side, cleanly evading the sword. Because of Ichigo focusing all of his attention onto that single move, Renji took advantage of his vulnerable state and promptly chops into the section between Ichigo's neck and left shoulder. "I told you. You can't defeat me!"

Ichigo cries out in pain as blood rains down from his new wound.

Hanatarou and Ganju let out horrified sounds of disbelief as they watch Ichigo fall to his knees.

"You look shocked that I countered your attack. Looking for an opportunity between strikes is good. And your timing was perfect. So... Why weren't you able to beat me?" Renji stares cooly at Ichigo. "There's just one answer. You're slower than me. You can't overcome the difference in our power. It's as simple as that. Understand?" Renji points Zabimaru in Ichigo's direction. "You can't save Rukia." Raising his Zanpakuto over his head, he utilizes the momentum to create a heavier blow.

Hanatarou covers his head to avoid the scattering pieces of tile as a cloud of dust envelopes the two fighters.

"Ichigo!" Ganju shouts in panic.

Fortunately, as the dust begins to clear away, Ichigo could be seen. Though obviously hanging on to his last ounces of strength, he was at the very least—

"Alive."

Hearing your words confirm what he's seeing, Hanatarou happily turns to Ganju. "He's alive! Ichigo-san's alive!"

"Damn right! He dodged the blow!"

Renji stares at the heavily panting Ichigo. "You are truly stubborn." Walking a few steps closer, Renji pauses when he notices Ichigo's breathing starting to even out. His gut told him to wait. Being Renji, he heeds the warning. Mostly due to the fact that Ichigo's gaze had changed into one of solid conviction.

Ichigo takes one last shallow breath before resting his Zanpakuto on his back.

You pull Hanatarou and Ganju by the back of their collars to drag them behind a broken wall. The two were obviously much too absorbed in the fight that they forgot their position of being so close by. Even after tugging them, their eyes were still trained upon Ichigo's torn form.

"I-Ichigo-san..."

"That guy... He intends to keep fighting?"

"No, something's different," you mutter. Ganju glances at you before turning to Hanatarou who nodded his head at your words.

"Compared to before, he's completely different," Hanatarou adds.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Renji." Ichigo's eyes glow white. "I've got resolve. This time, I will get you!" Dense Reiryoku wraps around Ichigo before dispersing, creating a mini windstorm.

Stunned, Renji holds onto Zabimaru while moving backwards. He responds a second too late to Ichigo's sudden appearance from above. Without thinking and simply reacting instinctively, Renji slices with Zabimaru, watching it extend into the air as Ichigo twists his body midair to avoid it. Landing a few steps before Renji, Ichigo braces himself as the vice-captain swings once again. Ignoring the sparks from the swords clashing against one another, Ichigo lets out a grunt while pushing Zabimaru back. Soon after, Ichigo raises his Zanpakuto. Reiryoku condenses once again, this time only around his sword. "When you attack...you kill!"

"You basta—" Renji moves to swing down a retracted Zabimaru, only to be stunned as Ichigo swiftly slices through it. Zabimaru becomes shards before Renji's very eyes. The next thing to enter his vision was his own blood. Renji flies backwards because of the impact, rolling once before his backside collides against stone. Even though his body is starting to become heavy, Renji glares fiercely at Ichigo. The hand holding onto the hilt of Zabimaru trembles. If it wasn't for the support of the broken piece of wall behind him, Renji sincerely doubted he'd be able to stand up on his own at the moment.

He coughs out blood.

The sight causes you to break out of your shocked state. Ignoring Hanatarou's worried call, you begin to run towards the red-head. "Ren—"

" **Dammiiiit**!"

His anguished scream causes you to falter momentarily. Shaking your head, you use Shunpo in order to catch Renji at the last minute before he could fall to his knees. He was fucking heavy, but you've dealt with worse. Holding him up on his less injured right side, you grimace at the sight of his blood. He weakly turns his head to stare at you questioningly. You return it with an apologetic one. "I'm sorry, Renji."

"...(Last Name)-san...take me to him..."

"Renji, don't force yourself to—"

"Please."

"...Renji..."

He narrows his eyes at you. "I have to tell him...something."

You frown. "I understand... But I'm healing you the moment things get worse." Turning to face an exhausted Ichigo, you support Renji's weight as you essentially half drag him towards the orange-haired Soul Reaper.

Panting with his vision swimming, Renji silently thanks you as you both approach Ichigo. With his right arm hanging from your shoulder, Renji could only use his left fist to bundle up the fabric of Ichigo's shihakushō. "It's your fault that Rukia was imprisoned! Every time I thought about it, my blood boiled!" Renji hangs his head, his strength slipping away for a moment. "But that wasn't it..." You turn your gaze to the side. Renji's vulnerability wasn't something you wished to see. His fist was shaking furiously as it continued to hold onto Ichigo. "It's because I didn't stop Rukia! That time, I...I didn't tell Rukia to go to the Kuchiki Family so she'd end up being a condemned criminal. I thought Rukia would find happiness...! I truly believed that!"

Sensing Renji's wavering strength as he drops his head, you wordlessly start to use Kaidō, hands glowing green over his back and chest. He sucks in a harsh breath, able to maintain clarity for a bit longer now.

"I wanted to surpass Captain Kuchiki... From that day, ever since... I've pursued him. Every day I trained like _mad_. But I still haven't been able to beat him, not once. That person's too strong! Getting Rukia back with strength...was something I couldn't do!" Renji uses more of his dwindling supply of energy to glare up at Ichigo. "Kurosaki! I'm swallowing my shame and asking you! Rukia..." He grits his teeth before bowing his head, screwing his eyes shut. "Save Rukia!"

Not seeming to expect such a plea, Ichigo's eyes widen a fraction. He stares down at Renji with a meaningful look. "Ah."

With just that single sound, Renji's consciousness seemed to finally fade. You gently lower him down, able to turn him mid-fall so that he landed on his back instead. After ensuring Renji was safely laid, you turn to Ichigo expectantly, standing up just as he too started to blacken out. After his Zanpakuto clatters onto the ground, Ichigo collapses into your awaiting arms. "Ichigo!" Ganju finally approaches with Hanatarou not far behind.

"You're going to have to carry him," you instruct. Ganju is taken aback by your serious tone and expression. "Hanatarou, bring along his Zanpakuto. By now someone should be well aware of a fight occurring here."

"Yes, mam." Hanatarou nods. This wasn't the first time he experienced you shifting into your current state. It was because of it that you ended up getting a seat in the Fourth Division.

Assisting Ganju by carefully laying Ichigo over his left shoulder, you then turn to Hanatarou who was in the middle of lifting the sword nearly twice his size. "I'll catch up with you guys soon." Hearing approaching footsteps, you narrow your eyes further. "Go!"

Ganju nearly jumps at your command but quickly nods before setting off. Hanatarou, while struggling with the unfamiliar weight of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, tosses you one last concerned look. Hanatarou turns back around to follow after Ganju. By the time the two of them turn around the corner of the next building, you face Renji's fallen form. Ten seconds. That's all you needed.

Both of your hands begin to glow green as you hold them over the slash across his chest and left shoulder. Closing your eyes, you couldn't help but repeat quietly,

"I'm sorry, Renji."


	10. Hope

"Healing Reiryoku? You're not going to use medicine?" Ganju's voice echoes throughout the sewers.

"No, it's different with us. With other Soul Reapers, their Reiryoku is mostly for combat. But those of Division Four have healing Reiryoku as well." Turning on one of the nearby lamps, Hanatarou rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Although, that's about all we can do."

"I see... And? How's Ichigo?"

Hanatarou kneels down beside Ichigo who was laid face up on the ground. "It's very bad. He took direct hits from a Zanpakuto of a vice-captain... It's to be expected. Normally, he'd had died instantly. He has an unbelievable will to live." The medic pulls off his medical kit while staring at Ichigo's wounds. "I may not be as good as senpai, but I'll heal him without fail. Please give me some time. I should be able to heal him in one night."

* * *

You pant heavily while leaning against one of the walls in the sewer system. Luckily, you managed to slip away just before being caught by Izuru and the rest. "Maybe...pushing myself to heal at such a high concentration...after such a long time...wasn't the best choice..." Not that you regretted it. While the largest wound was able to close and stop bleeding, you didn't have the luxury of staying long enough to ensure his other injuries were treated. You smirk a bit. No doubt someone would've called for the Fourth Division by now. You did make some effort to not make your work so obvious, you had an inkling that Unohana would still be able to recognize your treatment method. "Geez, Hanatarou is going to be the end of me." Staring at your reflection in the stream nearby, you smile bitterly. "But I guess it's too late to regret now. Isn't that right...Seira?"

Your gaze shifts over when you see the flicker of a lamp being turned on.

Sighing, you limp towards the light. At the very least, Hanatarou would be able to heal Ichigo's wounds overnight. That much you had no doubt about. He didn't get the 7th Seat for no reason, after all.

"Ahh, two seated members of the Fourth Division assisting invading Ryoka. Shuuhei's going to get a kick out of this." You pause. "Well, after arresting me anyways." Despite being close friends, you doubted that'd keep him from performing his duty as a vice-captain of the Ninth Division. Rather, it's because you two are so close that you know for a fact he wouldn't hesitate. Oh, that's right. He was probably running on less steam than you right now. Without a doubt, his Division was probably the most active one from the beginning. You wonder briefly if he even noticed your disappearance but brush it off. He didn't have the time nor need to worry about your safety. That much you understood.

But it did confuse you when that thought made you feel a bit sad.

"Ah, (Last Name)-senpai!" Hanatarou perks up when realizing the footsteps he heard earlier was you. "Please help me stop Ichigo-san!"

"Ha?" You squint under the faint light.

Sure enough, Ichigo, covered in bandages, is sitting up with dead fish eyes. "Chad and the others don't know where Rukia is. I have to go and..."

"Ichigo-san, you can't!" Hanatarou tries to scold as the patient drags himself to his feet.

Ichigo attempts to walk over to where his Zanpakuto was leaning against the wall. However, he couldn't even reach the hilt before having to support his weight by planting the palm of his hand against the wall. You roll your eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you can barely even walk right now. What good can you do in your current state? Going out now as you are is basically suicide."

"I can't...stay here..."

"Don't give me that bullshit." You crack your knuckles as you move to stand between him and his Zanpakuto. He frowns down at you. "Just be a good patient," reeling your fist back, Hanatarou waves his hands to motion for you to stop, "and lie back," Ichigo lets out a grunt as your fist smacks directly into the middle of his face, falling backwards, "down." Exhaling out a huff that raises your bangs a bit to move it to the side, you wring out your hands to shake out the stinging.

"Ah, geez! (Name)-senpai, you were way too rough. Now another injury has been added..."

"I didn't even hit him that hard," you protest. "That just goes to show how weak he is right now."

"Pfft, I'm totally going to give him shit about this when he's back on his feet," Ganju decides aloud. He motions that he's going to continue looking out for any potential visitors and leaves you three momentarily.

"Even so, I thought he'd be out cold for a while longer," you mutter once Ganju was out of hearing range. "Renji wasn't holding back either." Furrowing your eyebrows, you examine Ichigo's wounds as Hanatarou drags him back to the mat he laid out earlier. Holding your hand to your chin with a thoughtful hum, you wrack your brain for any other possibility as to why Ichigo's wound across his chest would be shallow. "It was a direct blow too..."

Hesitantly, Hanatarou glances up at you before returning his gaze to the same wound you're observing. "Actually, (Name)-senpai...," he whispers.

You blink at the meek boy. "What is it?"

"I think that mask over there may have been the reason."

"Mask?" you repeat with a disbelieving expression. Hanatarou silently points behind him. Walking in direction of his finger, you come to a stop before a white mask with red marks. Instantly, you frown. "Hanatarou. Isn't this...?"

"I don't know for sure. I found it on Ichigo-san's person during my examination. The crack matches the trajectory of Vice-Captain Abarai's attack."

"...But isn't this a Hollow mask?"

Hanatarou becomes mute. His eyes tell you that he's both unsure and had a similar thought as well.

You scratch the back of your head with a heavy sigh. "Things are getting much too complicated. Hanatarou, this might be a useless question given how invested we are now in this situation, but do you really want to stay? While you and Ichigo Kurosaki may have the same goal, ultimately you two don't know anything about each other. Let's say, hypothetically, he does manage to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Then what? Kurosaki is able to return to the human world. Perhaps Kuchiki will be brought with him. But what about you?"

"Me?"

"Do you think we'll be allowed to stay here after everything? Not to mention, since we're part of the Fourth Division, we've never been to the human world before. Even if you can follow after the two, there's no guarantee they'll be able to take care of you there. Hell, they might even dispose of us after they rescue her."

"Ichigo-san wouldn't do such a thing!"

You frown deeply at Hanatarou's unexpected outburst. Coldly, you inquire with folded arms, "And how can you be so sure?"

"...Of course, senpai is right. I don't know what will happen to me. But my instincts are telling me to trust Ichigo-san and that he _will_ succeed. Rather than regretting that I couldn't have done anything, at the very least," Hanatarou, though kneeling before an unconscious Ichigo, stares up at you with clear eyes, "I want to know that I've contributed to help a precious friend."

"Nngh." You grit your teeth before uncrossing your arms in order to press a palm against your forehead. "I forgot that you can be surprisingly stubborn, Hanatarou. I was actually hoping to drag you out of this once you become hesitant." With a weak smile, you note begrudgingly, "Looks like my plan backfired. Now you're even more motivated."

Hanatarou beams at you. "(Name)-senpai, you always worry about me. I know you only ask these questions because you're concerned."

"I have to be. When you have that sort of personality, I can't do anything but worry." Shrugging, you turn around to have your back face him. "Enough about wondering about what's going to happen in the future. Let's just focus on the present. And, as of right now, I'm gonna hit the sack."

Hanatarou blanches. "Don't hit Ichigo-san again."

"I meant I was going to take a nap."

"...Oh."

Shaking your head, you settle for a spot on the questionably clean floor. Turning onto your side so that you still continued to face away from Hanatarou who returned to tending to Ichigo's wounds, your expression becomes blank. The image of the mask remains. Suspicion dwells within you as you force yourself to rest.

* * *

" **Special wartime orders**!"

This line is repeatedly shouted throughout all Divisions.

Hisagi sighs heavily as he adjusts his hold on his Zanpakuto. It's a familiar weight, but with the new circumstances it almost feels foreign since there's now the possibility of using it outside of sparring. "Even Abarai got taken down. I guess that was the final straw."

_"Have there been any other visitors?" Hisagi questions as he stands outside the perimeter of bars where Renji was being confined within._

_"So far, other than the assigned Fourth Division medic, it's been you, Vice-Captain Kira, and Vice-Captain Hinamori."_

_Blinking, Hisagi quickly asks, "Has there been a (Name) (Last Name) by any chance?"_

_The guard shakes his head. "There's been no other visitors. We have a log book as well so you can verify it yourself, but no one by that name has come here."_

As the memory flashes through his mind, Hisagi couldn't help but frown. It was odd. Though Hisagi was understandably busy with managing his Division and tightening security, he still found a slot in his schedule to check on his friend. Not that the Fourth Division wouldn't be hectic as well, but Hisagi believed you'd instantly drop by once finishing your duties. Duties that never usually extended past the afternoon.

_"Just take care of yourself, Shuuhei. I don't want to find you in my Division passed out from overworking."_

Your words echo in his mind, bringing along a semblance of comfort. He smiles warmly as he settles down on his bed. The vice-captain meeting was scheduled to be held in the morning. This was possibly his only chance to get some rest. Perhaps you were in a similar state as him and wished to visit Renji while fully awake.

That was what he hoped for at least.


	11. Zaraki Kenpachi

"I-I can get dressed on my own!"

"Like hell you can."

"My wounds are fine now! Don't touch me!"

"For the love of Yamamoto, stop being such a prude."

"Who the hell is Ya-GAAAAH, I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I barely even touched your shoulder!"

Ichigo tries to wrench himself free from your hold on his unfastened shitagi. In your other hand is his black kosode. "That's enough! Just give it to me!"

"Bakudō #9: Geki."

"?!"

Taking this chance, you merrily stand before the paralyzed Ichigo with a victorious smirk. "A patient should just listen to their caretaker."

"For someone who's supposedly trained to heal others, you didn't seem to hesitate doing this to me!"

You ignore his outraged cry and proceeded to dress him. He shuts his eyes tightly, cheeks turning bright red. Though he mentally jumps when your fingers skim over his exposed skin, his body remains motionless as you easily manipulate his position to whatever angle you needed to slip on his kosode. You roll your eyes at his obvious discomfort. Having had tended to numerous patients, this sort of occurence was nothing new at all. Not to mention being friends with Hisagi often lead to him showing off while more often than not shirtless. Once securing the top of his shihakushō and making sure it's properly fastened, you nod in satisfaction. You finally undo the Kidō spell only to find that Ichigo still has his eyes closed.

A dark grin manifests on your face. You prop yourself up on the tip of your toes and promptly blow into the shell of Ichigo's left ear with your hands resting against his chest, mindful of his injuries.

Ichigo releases a sound akin to a screech as he immediately falls backwards, landing on his ass. Staring down at Ichigo's flustered expression, you curl your arms around your stomach and break out into unrestrained laughter. "Y-You should see the look on your face! Ahaha! I never thought," you wheeze, "I never thought the Ryoka could be an innocent maiden!"

Ichigo's pride takes a huge blow. His eyebrow twitches as he glowers up at you."Shut up already!" Grabbing onto his Zanpakuto, he uses it to haul himself back to his feet. He then swings the red strap to have the blade rest against his back.

"Hey, just be glad that Renji sucks at using Kidō spells. Otherwise he might've used one on you and finish the battle in one move."

"What's with all the noise...?" Ganju groans tiredly. He rubs at his eyes with a yawn. However, upon feeling a strange weight on his knee, he glances down. "Buha!" Shocked to find a drooling Hanatarou on his knee, he stands up immediately. Hanatarou rolls off and lands on his side, still out cold. "Hanatarou! What are you doing, sleeping on my knee?! Disgusting!" Ganju then notices the puddle on his pants and screams again. "My only good pair of pants is all slimy with your drool! You bastard!"

"Hey, leave him alone. He's fucking exhausted," you state while clicking your tongue, humor disappearing. "It's just drool."

"She's actually got a point. Don't give him such a hard time," Ichigo agrees surprisingly. You suppose he's quick to forgive.

"I-Ichigo. Are you all right already?"

"Yeah, thanks to Hanatarou."

You waltz over to carefully pat Hanatarou's head, brushing his bangs out of his face first with a whimsical smile. "He even tended to you, Ganju."

"Huh?" Ganju blinks before staring down at his hands. "Oh, now that you mention it..."

"He was up treating your wounds early this morning even though he was extremely tired," Ichigo adds.

Ganju smiles appreciatively down at the snoozing Hanatarou. "I see... I guess he was helping me before I even knew it."

Hanatarou mumbles something incoherent before nuzzling himself into the warmth of your hand.

Ganju then turns to Ichigo, his expression turning serious. Ichigo stares back with a confused look. "Hm? What is it?"

"Things are gonna get even harder than it's been from now on. Those guys are probably getting very irritated by now." Ichigo turns around with a thoughtful face. "You're serious about doing this, aren't you? Your heart is set on it, right?"

"She's...waiting." Ichigo closes his eyes. "I didn't come here to tour the sewers, after all."

Ganju and Ichigo exchange smirks.

"Hanatarou, get up. We have to get moving. I know you're tired, but it'll be dangerous if we stay here for too long." Gently prodding the young man awake, your smile becomes tender when he finally blinks his eyes awake.

"Ah, good morning..."

"Good morning, Hanatarou."

"Breakfast?"

"...Hanatarou, we're still in the sewers."

"Oh, right."

His response amuses you somewhat. Ichigo observes the two of you, still feeling the emotion from before of familiarity. He recalls waking Yuzu up in a similar fashion. The memory makes him smile a bit.

* * *

"Oi, (Name)," Ichigo mutters as he runs up the stairs next to you, staring up at Hanatarou who had run past all three of you.

"What?"

"That pill wasn't real, was it?"

"No, it was a prank from a long time ago. I wanted to say something to Hanatarou before, but the placebo effect works better on him than the actual pill."

"For real?" Ganju stares at you in disbelief.

"For real."

Just as you say this, the group finally makes it to the top. Everyone starts panting, already exhausted from the steep climbing. Almost in unison, you, Ganju and Ichigo state, "I fucking hate stairs."

Once catching your breaths, the four of you glance around. "No one's around. Security's lax here too."

"...Don't you find that suspicious at all?" you question.

Ichigo shrugs. "Alright. We're going straight through to the inner area."

"I'm telling you, this seems really fucking fish-"

Interrupting your voiced concern is Reiatsu that applies tremendous pressure on everyone, turning them immobile. Breathing became exceptionally more difficult. "W-What's with this impossibly powerful Reiatsu?!" Ganju chokes out. Unfortunately, the pressure never recedes. In fact, it becomes even heavier after a few more moments, forcing everyone to curve their backs.

"Shit!" Ichigo grinds his teeth before forcing himself to look over his shoulder to stare at the rest of his group. "Let's make a run for it! I don't know what's up, but I'm sure there's someone terrible around the corner! Before the enemy finds us, we've got to run and get ahead!"

"Yeah!" Ganju agrees firmly.

"Y-Yes..." Hanatarou weakly replies.

"Fine."

"Let's go." Ichigo swiftly turns back and starts dashing ahead. Though, under the pressure of this Reiatsu, it looked more like he was jogging.

You groan as you move your legs, feeling like you were dragging lead in your socks. However, if you were this bad, Hanatarou must be much worse.

Sure enough, you hear a thud from behind. Both you and Ganju pause to turn around. "Hanatarou!" Fear squeezes your chest as you quickly approach the fallen medic.

"I-I'm sorry, there's no strength in my body..."

"I swear, you're such a handful!" Ganju shouts while throwing Hanatarou over his shoulders, easily lifting the man.

"Are you all right?!" Ichigo calls from the front.

"Shut up! Nevermind, run!" Ganju starts running once again with you following close by.

"...Thank you," you honestly whisper.

Ganju glances at you momentarily before huffing. "The brat took care of me. I have to repay him somehow."

The group barely exceeded another meter before Ichigo whipped around to stare upwards. Since he was a little ways ahead of everyone, the other three didn't immediately follow his line of sight.

"What's the matter? How long are you going to keep looking over there?" a deep baritone voice mocks from behind the Ryoka.

"Eh?"

Ganju and you stop in your tracks with wide eyes. Ichigo trembles while clutching the fabric above his chest. The sound of a bell ringing instills a substantial amount of fear into both you and Hanatarou.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"What? Haven't ya heard from Ikkaku?"

"Heard from Ikkaku?"

"Captain of Division 11, Kenpachi Zaraki." Zaraki grins maliciously. "I'm here to fight you to the death."


End file.
